


I was Raised to Smile :)  (Currently re-writing)

by Ollietheturtle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, BUT IF MARI WAS RAISED IN GOTHAM/BY THE JOKER SHE'D SWEAR A LOT AND YOU KNOW IT, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Be Careful What You Wish For, Bisexual Disaster Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual disaster Lila Rossi, Blood and Gore, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay disaster Chloe Bourgeois, Hardcore, I am so sleep deprived it's not even funny, I'M JUST YELLING AT THIS POINT, I'M SORRY INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO DON'T SWEAR, I'm Going to Hell, Insane Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Swears, Marinette can still fight though, Marinette is basically Damian but 10x worse, Marinette is like super overpowered btw, Marinette x dangerous car stunts, More characters to come, Not everyone is gay, Okay....but like Lila with short hair?, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Smile, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tiny bit of Lilinette, Um yeah this is long AF, Violence, haha - Freeform, no beta we die like jason todd, no?, way too much swearing, why do caterpillars smell like lavender?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle
Summary: They found her and took her in. They taught her how to kill and survive. They taught her how to be a monster.No matter the situation, always smile. :)I have been re-writing this so if you're wondering why all the chapters have been deleted that's why ;)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 389





	1. Introduction to the Game

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Angst and fluff filled! I hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, a good old, re-written chapter.
> 
> NOT ALL CHAPTERS ARE RE-WRITTEN SO PLEASE DON'T READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS UNLESS I UPDATE THEM!!1
> 
> Sorry, that was aggressive. 
> 
> Ahem, on with the chapter then.

Tom and Sabine ran for their lives along with their baby through the streets of Gotham. They had gone on vacation to celebrate their baby and marriage, they decided to go to Gotham out of curiosity and well...It didn’t work out too well.

There is an unspoken rule in Gotham that the couple had dismissed. This rule was to  _ not _ walk in Gotham after dark. And their dismissiveness came back to bite them.  _ Badly _ . 

Soon the bite would be infected and they would get sick, their life force slowly draining from their eyes until the shine was  _ gone.  _

But regardless of that, here they ran. Tom, with a large cut in his abdomen and Sabine with a cut on her cheek. Both of their outfits were soaked in the rain that was falling onto them like crystal swords. Their hair was knotted and tangled, ruined and sweaty. 

But their little baby, their angel from above, Marinette. She was the only one without an injury. She was barely even a year old, she was oblivious to the situation and she couldn’t comprehend what was about to happen to her beloved parents.

And so, she cried. She whimpered and whined, her salty tears mixing in with the rain. Her sobs got louder and louder until Sabine was hushing Marinette, begging her to be quiet. 

  
  


“It’s okay, it’s alright, please honey, be quiet…”

She said it as quietly as she could while she ran, trying not to alert the villain chasing after her anymore then she already has. 

Tom and Sabine stopped in the middle of an alleyway, a dead end. Sabine took off her wet jacket and placed it on the ground, wrapping Marinette in the cloth. She opened her wallet, grabbing a piece of paper. Her hands shook as she quickly wrote down Marinette's information.

  
  


Tom quietly whispered “He’s-coming!” his right hand holding onto his stomach as his face grew paler. 

  
  


Sabine hid Marinette under an abandoned and old desk. She walked up to Tom, tears slowly falling. Tom and Sabine hugged each other, both whispering promises to one another and Marinette. 

  
  


And the last thing Tom and Sabine saw, was a rusted crowbar and purple gloves. 

  
  
  
  


~0~

  
  


The green haired man and blonde woman searched the couple for anything they might have on them, their search appeared to be fruitless until they heard a cry. 

The woman walked over to the sound, taking a piece of cloth off of a lump what she saw was a baby. A baby and a note. She looked back to the man and pointed her head, beckoning him to come closer. She pointed to the baby and then showed him the note. 

As he read a feral grin started to take over his face. He looked back to the woman and nodded excitedly. His grin seemingly became wider with every second. 

The woman gained a smile of her own and picked up the baby, dropping the note onto the wet concrete and washing away the information. The man walked to a car, and smashed the windows, unlocking it in the process. Looking back to the woman he spoke. 

  
  


“Best leave before the Bats come, hmm?”

The woman laughed victoriously and skipped towards the car, with the baby in her arms. 

As they drove, a song started to play. A nice tune it seemed. The  man  Joker hummed along to the song, the feral grin still on his face as they drove, towards new beginnings and a whole lot of problems. 

  
  


~0~

  
  
  


Marinette was twelve by the time she had killed. Marinette was thirteen by the time Harley Quinn had left her and Joker due to the relationship becoming too toxic. Marinette was fourteen by the time she ran into Robin. One of the newer Bats. By the time she was fifteen, she had earned herself the name Jester. By the time she was sixteen, Robin hated her. And by time she was seventeen, she was going to Gotham Academy.

  
  


And so now, here she stood, outside of the school with her ash blue hair and even bluer eyes. Her hair up in a braid and her clothing was the academy’s uniform. She didn’t like it, but she had to wear it or else she’d be “dress coded”. 

  
  


She heaved a sigh and started walking towards the doors. Her posture was straight and formal, with a slight pep in her step she made her way to her locker. 

She opened it after putting in the code and started filling it with textbooks and homework, along with a keychain or two. She closed her locker and headed to her first class, Business. She chose this class for...reasons. (She need to know how to properly run a business so that she could pursue her fashion career)

  
  


She walked to class and she felt excited for the day, well, she did. She had the unfortunate luck of bumping into something, or rather... _ someone. _

She stumbled back and dropped her bag, preparing to say sorry, she stopped when she saw who she had bumped into. Because she had knocked over none other, that  _ Damian Wayne. _

  
  
  


~0~

  
  
  


Damian Wayne had lived on Earth for seventeen years. Damian Wayne was known for many things. One of those things being, his temper. 

  
  


He remembers when he first met Jester. She was what he thought was Joker’s sidekick. She wore a mask that obscured her face but it was definitely creepy. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved black and white shirt, along with matching knee-high socks, and a black skirt. At first glance, her outfit seemed to be useless in combat. But then he realized that the outfit was made with kevlar and Jester was very fast and light on her feet.

  
  


Damian decided, after he met Jester, that he hated her. Sure he hated a lot of things but nothing could surpass his hatred for Jester. 

  
  


…

  
  


Until now, of course. 

  
  


He was making his way to the principal's office due to him  _ accidentally _ breaking a girls finger. Sure, class had barely started but she kept making moves on him and he got uncomfortable. Simple as that. Anyways, as he was walking towards the office, a girl had bumped into him and practically  _ knocked him onto the ground. _

  
  


He looked to see who had bumped into him when he saw a very tiny...tiny girl. 

  
  
  


...Who the hell is this?!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Don't forget to eat or drink something if you haven't yet and I'll see y'all next time!
> 
> Tootles~


	2. Level 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette causes some trouble, Damian learns something new, and both of them end of fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is chapter 2! I'm very excited to re-write this!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it took me a bit to write. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Marinette’s demeanor immediately changed when she saw who she had bumped into. She has been wanting to interact with the “Ice Prince of Gotham” for a while now, if her father can antagonize Bruce Wayne, she can antagonize Damian wayne. 

  
  


She quickly gathered her bag and any contents that spilled out. She stood up and looked down at Damian. Her eyes filled with amusement and mirth. 

She could feel herself start to grin, but she suppressed the feeling until all you could see on her face was a small smile, seemingly holding no ill intent. 

  
  


She cleared her throat, making her voice turn sickly sweet with a single side of sarcasm and spoke. 

  
  


“Oh! I am  _ so sorry _ ! It...It’s my first...first day and…”

  
  


Damian slowly got up, his signature scowl still presented on his face. Forest green eyes burning into Marinette's soul. 

_ He could see right through her, and she wanted him to. _

Marinette inwardly smirked at the thought. Her ocean blue eyes sparkling with mischievousness. Her heart aching with playfulness. 

Marinette saw Damian’s scowl get deeper and she could practically feel the annoyance radiating off of him. But, before he could say anything, she switched off that sarcasm and spoke with nothing but ill intent, a sweet smile still in place.

  
  


“You should stop scowling, don’t want to get wrinkles, now do you? Hm~”

  
  


She couldn’t help but grin once more. Damian’s posture had gone from formal to slouched and his annoyance grew into full on anger. 

  
  


Marinette glanced over to the clock and saw the time. Turning back to Damian she quickly bid farewell and skipped towards her class. Her grin never leaves her face. 

  
  
  


~0~

  
  
  


Damian was seething by the time the girl had left. Her sickly sweet tone and sarcastic remarks had him wanting to punch a wall. After getting sent to the principal's office, he had to call his father and he was then forced to go home.  _ To his brothers. _

  
  


When Damian stood outside on the steps of the school, he could see the limo start to drive up to the drop-off lanes. He could also sadly see Tim in the car.

  
  


... _ Great. _

  
  


He was about to head towards the car when he was stopped by a certain black headed boy. Oh, it’s just Jon. 

  
  
  


_ Has that much time really passed since I got called to the office? _

  
  


Sighing, Damian turned to Jon and spoke. “What is it, Jon?” his voice was the same deep and monotone sound as before. He looked at Jon’s face seeing him look almost nervous. 

  
  


Jon audibly gulped before he responded. “Well, I don’t know if you knew...but there was a new...new girl today and she kind of...stole your seat.”

  
  
  


_...Oh I know she did not do that. _

  
  


Looking back to the car he saw Tim start to get impatient and so he heaved a sigh and told Jon he’d see him tomorrow. 

  
  


“But what about your seat?!”

“I’ll deal with it later!”

“Uh...Uh okay!”

  
  
  


Damian stalked towards the car, signature scowl on his face. He could already see Alfred in the front seat sending him questioning glances as he got in the car. 

  
  


As he got into the car he wanted to roll his eyes when he realized that his other brother, Jason Todd was in the car as well. Wait...okay nevermind it seemed everyone was in the car with him. 

  
  
  


_ Fun. _

  
  
  


Sighing  _ again _ , he sat down and looked around the car. He saw Jason who looked like he was trying to smother his laughter, Dick with a nervous smile, Tim who’s eyes were half open, and his father who looked stoic, as always. Getting annoyed with the quietness, he spoke up.

  
  
  


“Tt. Okay, what is it?”

  
  


Dick turned towards him and what he said made Damian want to scream. 

  
  


“ _ A class from France is coming to your school. Oh, and you have to interact with them.” _

  
  
  


~0~

  
  


Hours earlier…

  
  
  


Marinette had finally made her way to her classroom and entered through the door. The moment she entered any chattering or laughing stopped and everyone turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes and walked up to a seat in the far back. 

  
  


She sat down right next to a black haired and blue eyed boy, reminding her of a specific superhero. Scanning his face through the corner of her eye she saw him look nervous and almost...scared?

  
  


_ Huh, what a weirdo. _

  
  


Marinette could faintly hear whispers and mutterings of the people around her, all of them trying to sneakily glance at her. Getting irritated, Marinette forced down her anger and replaced it with a good ol’ smile. 

  
  
  


_ Just smile! _

  
  
  


And with that, class started. 

  
  
  


~0~

  
  
  
  


Damian arrived at his house and immediately booked it to his bedroom. He didn’t have a problem with a transfer class really he didn’t. But having to interact with them?!

  
  


No, no, no, and no. 

  
  


Maybe in another universe he would, but not in this world. He simply did not like people, it was  _ that  _ simple. He doesn’t like talking to people, new or old. 

  
  


But sadly, his family just won’t let him live in peace and now he has to go out there and “be social, make friends!” According to Dick. 

  
  


Nevertheless, if he was forced to interact with them, he would make sure he would not be the only one suffering. 

  
  


Taking out his phone, Damian scrolled through his contacts and clicked on the number named “Friend, Jon”. 

  
  


_ But what Damian didn’t know is that something way worse than interacting with people. Something more...violent.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Damian call Jon by his first name because I think it is majorly cute. They have such a wholesome friendship and I love it. Anyways, what do you guys think is gonna happen next? I don't know if anyone actually reads the notes but, oh well. Moving on, make sure you eat and drink something if you haven't yet today, and I'll hopefully see you next chapter!
> 
> Tootles~
> 
> Tiktok: ollietheturtle

**Author's Note:**

> Eat and drink something if you haven't yet child. (please)
> 
> Join my discord! https://discord.gg/33X7Qbnp
> 
> If the link doesn't work just message me and I'll send you a new one!


End file.
